Different Skin
by loveharvestmoon
Summary: I tightened my cloak as I stepped onto the new land. I was apprehensive, I'll tell you that. I wasn't like my normal self, fiery and ready to fight whatever faced me. This was the moment in life that decided my future, I guess... The calming wind blew against a slit of my face that wasn't covered in the midnight cloak, reminding me that I had to get on.
1. Chapter 1

Different Skin

Authors Note:

I don't know if this story will get many views but I hope it will. I don't know if this chapter goes too quick, I accept any constructive criticism but any hate will be totally ignored. Please if you read this will you rate and review because it means a lot. I don't own the Legend of Zelda... :( Enjoy!

I tightened my cloak as I stepped onto the new land. I was apprehensive, I'll tell you that. I wasn't like my normal self, fiery and ready to fight whatever faced me. This was the moment in life that decided my future, I guess... The calming wind blew against a slit of my face that wasn't covered in the midnight cloak, reminding me that I had to get on. I walked at a quick pace but quietly so as not to wake anyone. My neck was burning as I got closer. When I reached my destination I took off my cloak to reveal myself to the doors that stood before me, they gave a clink then slowly edged forward...

Link's POV

I looked at my grandma who was silently stirring her stew; I decided it was safe to make my move. I crept up the ladders then took the sword left lifelessly laying on the wooden table. I couldn't wait to show this to my friends! I ran outside forgetting about grandma. She gazed out of the window then I turned scarlet in my embarrassment, luckily she just smiled at me. I grinned back then sprinted off to my friends. I swung the sword in front of them and watched as they gazed in awe at my amazing sword. I laughed then swung it around some more until I was facing the vast, cobalt sea. There just on the horizon was a boat approaching, the flags were not visible yet so we had no idea who it was. I knew where to go though, I headed towards the watchtower where my sister Aryll was stroking a seagull, I smiled, she had always had a way with animals- particularly seagulls. They flew off when I arrived though.

"Sorry Aryll, just wanted to borrow something," I apologised. "I want to see whose boat that is... Can I borrow your telescope?"  
"Ok! Tell me, tell me! What boat is it?"

I put the telescope around my eye then scratched my head. My smile peeled off of my face, a look of horror replaced it.

"Link? What is a matter?" My younger sister asked me.

"Aryll get inside... Now!" I instructed her, she sprinted inside knowing that I was serious. "Everyone get inside!" I yelled. They all gave me a look of disbelief then carried on with what they were doing. "The pirates are here!"

Their mouths dropped open and they rushed inside. I did the same then locked our house door.

Grandma looked at me with concern, "The pirates are here grandma..." I panted.

She hugged Aryll, who was in tears because she didn't understand what was happening, and then squeezed my arm reassuringly.

Tetra's POV

"Are you sure that this is where we need to go, Miss Tetra?"

"Yes, I'm definitely sure!" I sighed.

They definitely doubted me but I trusted my instincts and carried on with the direction we were heading. I saw all of the villagers anxiously run inside but just chuckled to myself and felt kinda proud. (I don't know why...) As we docked the boat I jumped off, and then felt my hand. In my heart it told me to go up the path and right. I spotted a little girl, hiding under the wooden boarding in front of a house. A teen, who looked around my age (14), rushed out with a sword in his hand. I drew back my sword then stood in the defence position. The little girl shuddered. The blonde who was facing me looked fearful but angry.

"Who are you? And... And, what do you want?" The boy stuttered.

"I am Tetra! Queen of all pirates! I don't want to harm you," I glanced over to the little girl, "Or the child, I just need your help..."  
"The 'Queen of pirates' needs my help..." He snickered.

"Yes and you must accept... Or else..." I warned.

"Or else, what?"

"Boys, launch attack!" I shouted.

He looked worried, "Ok, ok I'll go with you."  
"Good, now come this way."

"Wait, I have to say goodbye to my family!"  
"Ok quick quick now!" I rushed him into the building.

When he came outside, I led him along top our boat.

"Is he the one, Miss Tetra?" My crew questioned as I pulled myself up then brushed my clothes down. He would have to get up on his own.

"I reckon 'e is. Get to the watchtower, Zuko! Gonzo, steer the ship! Niko, take care of the lad here! Hey what is your name?"  
"Link... My name is Link."

"Okkk, Niko take Link. Make him do that course thing you made... Mako, you can do that inventing crap that you do! Senza, do whatever... And Nudge you can come help me decide our route. Come with me to my room." I finally finished dishing out orders.

"Yes Miss Tetra!" They all replied in unison.

I led Nudge up to my room, and he stood rooted to the spot. Obviously he was nervous because I never allow my crew to come in my room. I took out my map and we set to work deciding the route.

Link's POV

I looked at the pirate named Niko as he celebrated, apparently it was the best thing in the world that I had came because now he had someone who was a lower rank than him. The boat was pretty big compared to the mere fishermen boats that I had seen. The sea, oh the sea! I didn't realise it was so big. Yeah I know I am supposed to be smart but it is massive, I never realised it extended this much, Windfall Island seemed just around the corner at home, but it wasn't... Outset Island was out of view now, it had been my home for nine years now... I longed to see it again even though we had just left. Tetra told me I wouldn't be seeing my family a lot.

Niko pushed me out of my thoughts; climbing up a ladder on the other side of the room he challenged me, "Can you get across here, without using the ladders?" He hit a switch so a gap opened in the floor and the ladders fell down.

I twisted around so I could get a full view of the room. It was obvious there was going to be some trick. Niko looked amused at my efforts then gave a little snicker. I glared at him, but he didn't look back. He was looking upwards, I followed his actions and realised the lanterns on ropes hung on the ceiling. I jumped for the first one silently so he wouldn't hear me. Then quietly I reached where Niko stood.

"Whatcha looking at?" I said, looking over his shoulder. He jumped.

"H-, oh nothing... Now what shall we do?" He stopped himself from asking how I did it, knowing that he would probably look like a fool.

"How about we see where we are going? Come on let's go to Tetra's room!" I replied.

A look of horror was printed on his face, "We can't go to _Miss _Tetra's quarters! And she will surely want you to call her Miss Tetra, not just Tetra."

"Why the hell do I need to call her that? Yeah she is _your _leader but not mine." I argued.

"Hush... Miss Tetra will surely hear you then we will both be scolded. Then we may even be marooned on a desert island with no food or water!" Niko whispered.

I sniggered, "As if..."

I headed out onto the deck, determined to go see where we were going. I walked up to the big bloke called Gonzo who was steering the ship.

"Hey Gonzo, where are we going?" I questioned.

"Miss Tetra has not yet decided, so for now we will just head in the general direction of the islands she has in mind."  
"Ok, I'll go ask her..."  
"You still have much to learn yet lad, you can't go off to Miss Tetra's quarters. You will be punished almost immediately. Probably no dinner." He warned me as I trailed off to the rooms upstairs.

The one with the purple curtain had to be Tetra's. I walked in without knocking- well I couldn't knock on a curtain, could I, that would just be stupid. She was in there with Nudge, studying the map.

"Hey, where are we going, then?" I asked.

"Excuse me..." Tetra began angrily. Gonzo then whispered lightly in her delicate, Hylian ear. Suddenly her mood changed and she seemed happier. Although she seemed happy, you could tell in her voice that she was slightly irritated. "We are going to head to Windfall Island so we can get some supplies." She smiled sweetly, this was obviously hard for her as she flinched and winced a few times.

"Ok, see you later Tetra and you Nudge.

She sighed showing that she was incredibly irritated, "Miss Tetra." She corrected as I walked out of her room.


	2. Chapter 2

Different Skin

Tetra's POV

I jumped off the boat as we docked the ship at Windfall Island.

"Come on boys, Niko you stay here and guard the ship." I ordered.

"But Miss Tetra, I ain't the bottom rung on the ladder anymore, Link is! Can't he stay here?" Niko whined.

I glared daggers at him, "No, I've a special job for Link. We will get some grub down us then rest up for tonight." I turned on my heel, "And Niko no whining!"  
We walked off to the pub and arranged one night stay for free. (What? We're pirates...) I let the boys have a good time on land and eat a lot.

"Now then Link... I want you to do a special job for me..." I told him.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I want you to eavesdrop on the townsfolk- secretly." I ordered.

"Ok, may I ask, why?"  
"Ask no questions and you will be told no lies." I looked away.  
"My grandma says that..." He mumbled.

"My m- uhhh nothing... Go get on with it then!" I yelled at the last part as he was staring at me with curiosity in his eyes.

"Ok Tetra..." Link walked out of my room.

I sighed then sat down and gazed up at my wall, liquid formed in my eyes. I stood up and wiped my face, no one could see me like this. My status would be ruined!

Link's POV

I strolled outside and remembered Tetra had said I would have to do it secretly. I crept towards the first person who was outside; people were still outside even though the sun was setting. On Outset, people go inside around now, in fear of pirates. We are a target for most beginner pirates as our Island is small and does not contain many people. But... Tetra and her crew seemed like top notch pirates, not beginners... Why did they come to Outset, it's not like anyone is skilled with a sword apart from Orca.

I was startled as people began talking, "I think _he _is back! I heard it from around, could just be a rumour... But apparently he is in the For-... Wait, who is there?"  
"I hear someone breathing!" Another claimed.

I gulped then ran away; hopefully the soft pad of my feet was almost inaudible. I slightly opened a red door with gold decoration on. There was nobody inside but upstairs you could hear a few girls gossiping.

"Do you think the Lord of evil is really back?" A blonde one said.

"Maybe but... Maybe not..." The brunette pondered the question.

"Where is the Hero of Time when you need him?"

"I know... He is supposed to be so handsome..." The brunette sighed then day-dreamed.

I went out of the door, knowing that they were about to launch into a full girly conversation about this 'Hero of Time' guy. I decided to go for it and ask someone about the guy.

"Ummm, hello..." I said to an old, lady that looked kind enough.

"Hello deary, what would you like?"  
"Could you tell me about the 'Hero of Time'?" I asked.

She nodded then began, "This is but one of the legends of which the people speak... Long ago, there existed a kingdom where a golden power lay hidden. It was a prosperous land blessed with green forests, tall mountains, and peace." Her smile faded. "But one day a man of great evil found the golden power and took it for himself... With its strength at his command, he spread darkness across the kingdom. But then, when all hope had died, and the hour of doom seemed at hand..." Her smile returned. "... a young boy clothed in green appeared as if from nowhere. Wielding the blade of evil's bane, he sealed the dark one away and gave the land light. This boy, who travelled through time to save the land, was known as the Hero of Time. The boy's tale was passed down through generations until it became legend... But then... a day came when a fell wind began to blow across the kingdom. The great evil that all thought had been forever sealed away by the hero... once again crept forth from the depths of the earth, eager to resume its dark designs. The people believed that the Hero of Time would again come to save them. ...But the hero did not appear. Faced by an onslaught of evil, the people could do nothing but appeal to the gods. In their last hour, as doom drew nigh, they left their future in the hands of fate. What became of that kingdom...? None remain who know. The memory of the kingdom vanished, but its legend survived on the wind's breath. On a certain island, it became customary to garb boys in green when they came of age. Clothed in the green of fields, they aspired to find heroic blades and cast down evil. The elders wished only for the youths to know courage like the hero of legend... And that is the tale of the Hero of Time."  
I smiled, "Thank you..." I then walked away.

Woah, I didn't realise that is why they gave us green tunics and hats! I feel proud to wear mine, even though Tetra mocks me a lot. Thinking about it though, I'm sure she knows something about it, seeing as she has a painting of a man with green clothes on and a great sword. This must be the Hero of Time!

Authors Note:

I think I made this chapter go too quick, if you know what I mean... I do not own any of the Legend of Zelda, including that legend. That all belongs to the great Nintendo... I only own this story... Please rate and review and thank you to **Reiz16 **for reviewing. I will try and update soon!


End file.
